El misterioso asesinato de JMG
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Manuel es un agente del FBI, Arthur un reconocido cirujano forense. Ambos estudian el perfil de un asesino que aterroriza a la ciudad. Manuel no espera saber que el monstruo está a su propio lado.


**El misterioso asesinato de J.M.G.**

****O

O

Manuel González, agente especial de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI, cerró su maletín negro afuera de la casa rústica y elegante del cirujano forense inglés más connotado de los últimos años, sir Arthur Kirkland, caballero de la reina de esos con título y parafernalia real. Alisó con nerviosismo las arrugas imperceptibles de sus pantalones y saludó a la puerta como si alguien estuviese tras ella, era probable que Arthur estuviese mirándole por entre las persianas sin que él lo notara, pero eso no importaba demasiado ahora. Así que se armó de valor para empuñar la mano y llevarla hasta que rozara con la madera. Toc, toc, ni diez segundos pasaron para que el agente tuviese frente a sus ojos los ojos verdes de Sir Kirkland.

- Agente especial González… qué inesperado placer –Y ahí está ese tono seductor, esa sonrisa maquiavélica, los labios delgados que se curvan para formar la mueca más exquisita, toda esa finura que Arthur desprende parece envolver a Manuel, como la niebla que pasa y le acaricia con sus dedos. Imposible.

- Lamento molestarte de nuevo. Sé que es muy tarde…

- No es molestia. Supongo que ambos amamos la noche.

Manuel no contesta. Le sostiene la mirada por un rato hasta que Arthur recuerda que ha estado olvidando sus modales.

- Eh… pasa, pasa.

- Gracias.

- Dame tu chaqueta.

El salón de Arthur es muy elegante. Hay representaciones de pinturas carísimas, de grandes obras de siglos pasados; la decoración es sutil, un par de adornos orientales, una biblioteca gigante al costado derecho, color marfil, barnizado, cuántos libros, cuánto conocimiento tiene Arthur en esa cabeza rubia. Su mesa está llena de papeles que Manuel no consigue saber qué dicen, un par de lápices en un estuche de forma cilíndrica cerca de la pequeña lámpara, al lado izquierdo de la silla de cuero, el cenicero está lleno y Manuel se dijo para sí mismo que era el único vicio del inglés. Ah, esa pobre cabeza inocente.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Hemos estado yendo por el camino equivocado todo este tiempo, Arthur. Tú y yo. Nuestro perfil está mal –se queja, con los ojos marrones que lucen muy oscuros fijos en la nariz de Arthur. Está tan concentrado que hasta puede ver el salpicado de pecas en las mejillas ajenas- Estamos buscando a alguien resentido… y con un cierto conocimiento de anatomía, ¿cierto? Un médico sin permisos, un estudiante de medicina, quizá, auxiliares de la morgue…

- Sí, por la precisión de los cortes y las partes que recolecta.

Así es su mente criminal.

Arthur sonríe.

Buscar a este individuo misterioso que ha estado cometiendo asesinatos sistemáticos es el más emocionante suceso en el que se ha encerrado jamás, lleno de pistas, de muertes, de piezas que no encajan, de olor a sangre, ¡emoción, emoción! Y junto a Manuel la excitación se duplica. ¿Qué mejor que perseguir a una rata con un muchacho en su misma condición?

- Y ahí es donde estamos mal. No colecciona partes… no, no lo hace –Manuel se agarra las cienes como si quisiera evitar que la idea se le escapase- No.

- ¿Por qué las guarda, entonces? –Arthur quiere reírse un poco de él. Sentirse superior, que el agente especial sepa que está abajo.

- No las guarda, Arthur. Se las come.

_Oh…_

- Oh…

- Mira… pasé el año nuevo con mis papás y el viejo le enseñaba… -Manuel parece muy ansioso. Se toca las piernas y rehúye la mirada- le enseñaba a mi sobrina, a la hija de la Tiare, a cortar el pollo asado. Dijo que la mejor parte del pollo era el espinazo… por el sabor de los huesos. El espinazo, espinazo… nunca lo creí, es lo que menos carne tiene. Me dijo que por eso era delicioso, y enseguida, me imaginé a la segunda víctima, a Jones, a él le faltaba la parte de la espalda. –Arthur le ve fijamente. Siente que en cualquier momento el agente se pondrá de pie y comenzará uno de sus tantos discursos histéricos mientras se pasea de derecha a izquierda en su corredor- Y luego pensé… hígado, riñón, lengua, las mejillas, cada víctima perdió partes del cuerpo que se usan para cocinar.

Muy interesante. Muy inteligente. Manuel, tienes una mente brillante.

- ¿Ya hablaste de esto con alguien más?

- No… necesitaba verte primero. Pero tengo razón, sé que la tengo, empiezo a pensar como él.

- Es fascinante, Manuel. Siempre pensé en ti como un detector.

- No, no soy psíquico o algo por el estilo, Arthur.

No lo es, pero es tan monstruo como el que sigue suelto en la calle. La diferencia es que dentro de Manuel hay misericordia, y en su pecho se mezcla con la furia y luchan haciéndole sentir enfermo. Espera que no gane, espera que no gane. ¿Cuál de los dos, Manuel? ¿Cuál?

- No, no, esto es diferente. Más similar a una representación artística en tu cabecita. Te es posible asumir la parte emocional de otra persona, aunque eso pueda asustarte o disgustarte. Es un don problemático… -reflexiona y sonríe. Los dientes de Arthur son pequeños y blancos y por primera vez, Manuel cree que está siendo intimidado- Me encantaría tenerte en mi cama.

Hará como que no escuchó eso.

- Pero para mí hay algo que no tiene sentido. Eres el mejor cirujano que conozco y has revisado a las víctimas y supongo que no es necesario nombrar que eres inteligentísimo… y por algún motivo en todo este tiempo juntos eso no se te había ocurrido.

- Solo soy humano, Manuel –argumenta, reposando en su silla- Quizá cometí un error.

- No pareces alguien que comete muchos errores.

- Ah, muchacho –la voz de Sir Arthur Kirkland suena como la de un niño que está avergonzado y molesto porque han dejado de creer en él- Lamentaría mucho pensar que ya no disfruto más de tu plena confianza.

- ¿Eh? No, no, Arthur, no te disgustes. No quise decir eso. Yo, ah… no sé, no sé lo que digo. Estoy cansado, casi… casi lo tenía…

- Lo recordarás. ¿Por qué no regresas en la mañana? Voy a buscar un espacio en mi ocupada agenda y podemos revisar de nuevo nuestro perfil. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí.

Arthur ríe un poquito. Ese sí suena como ''shí'', como el de los bebés. Quiere decirle que no se frustre. Porque Manuel es una persona que se frustra muy rápido.

- Espera aquí. Iré por tu chaqueta, no tardaré.

Manuel se queda solo, sentado en silencio y con la vista gacha en el salón de Arthur. Aprieta a veces con ligereza los reposa brazos, con las uñas, esas uñas largas que ha cuidado como mero entretenimiento. Todo esto del asesino le tiene muy nervioso, muy ansioso. Es su mayor trabajo en el FBI, todo un equipo confió en él, no puede defraudarlos. Y tiene también a su lado a una persona excelente que puede ayudarle; Arthur le ha hecho entender que tiene un don poderoso que puede sobreponerse a cualquier cosa, que es capaz de ponerse en los pantalones de ese hijo de puta, que puede pensar como él.

¿Soy un hijo de puta también?

No, no, no.

Otra vez la lucha, sofocante.

Para aligerarse se pone de pie, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Echa un vistazo general a la habitación de Kirkland, como por séptima vez; todo tan pulcro, tan ordenado. Se va la biblioteca. Al lado la vasija llena de flechas. Comparten la pasión por los libros. Medio tembloroso recorre con las yemas de los dedos la textura cuerina de las tapas, luego las letras hundidas con las que escriben los títulos, traen a su cuerpo sensaciones muy finitas. Novelas policiacas arriba, grandes clásicos de la literatura inglesa abajo, ¿qué tiene en el medio? Ah, la cocina. ¿Libros de cocina? Si Arthur no es bueno con ello. Es la primera risita que se le escapa de los labios. Quizá el cirujano quería hacer el intento.

Distraído agarra el libro, lo mira por todos los costados, lo palpa. Tiene una hoja marcada y Manuel abre curioso porque está marcado con una cinta azul.

Acercó el libro a sus ojos, maldita miopía.

Al principio las letras bailaron frente a su cara pero poco a poco la imagen se aclaró. Manuel pudo leer plenamente que tenía entre sus manos la receta del hígado encebollado y la lista de acompañamientos al lado. Por supuesto, un platillo muy fino.

Por un momento la vista se le nubló. Se le fue dilucidando en segundos. También su cabeza lo hizo.

La receta del hígado, las víctimas, la sonrisa de Arthur, sus ojos verdes, esas pecas, la sangre, el olor, por eso… quitó una mano al instante. La película pasó frente a sus ojos.

Él no era el hijo de puta, pero su adorado sí.

Echa a correr, echa a correr.

Sujetó el arma que tenía cruzada en su pecho para voltearse, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ni voluntad. No cuando sintió el punzante y lacerante dolor contra su vientre bajo, la cuchilla invadiendo sus entrañas, la rigidez de sus músculos, el escenario completo dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Abrió la boca pero no se escapó ningún sonido, porque el aire se le estaba yendo en intentar respirar y atinó a llevarse la mano a la herida en su costado izquierdo pero Kirkland se lo impidió, respirando calmadamente contra su cuello blanco, ahora perlado en sudor.

No fue problema para él voltearlo de manera brusca, consiguió que Manuel soltara un quejido estrepitoso que podría haber llegado a calar los huesos pero para él fue la más pura demostración de deseo. Mocoso inútil, si por lo menos le hubieses servido para algo…

- Shh… -Se encargó de tomar la pistola y detener los amagues de disparo de Manuel, la tiró en el piso alfombrado, sin consideración. El rostro del agente especial del FBI se volvía pálido y todavía conservaba la expresión agónica y compungida, sus ojos perdidos como ojos de borrego- No te resistas, querido, estás en shock. No quiero que haya dolor, ¿para qué? –le explica lentamente, deslizando la punta de su nariz por la mejilla huesuda de Manuel- En un momento empezarás a ver la luz y caerás al suelo.

El sonido. Chilla. Manuel grita. Los pájaros nocturnos volaron de los árboles de la casa de Sir Kirkland. Manuel contuvo todo lo que pudo las lágrimas que aparecían bajo sus pestañas, producto de la inserción del cuchillo en su cuerpo, más profundo, más profundo, hacia los lados, Arthur lo gira. Le está perforando.

- Qué lástima que pasó esto, pero cada juego tiene su fin –susurra a su oído, tan encantador como siempre y la respuesta es nada más que un gimoteo desesperado- Shh… no gastes fuerzas, cariño –y poco a poco le recuesta en el suelo. El agente se ha agarrado tembloroso de su hombro y apoyado ahí mismo su mentón. Lo último que probablemente olerá será el aroma exquisito de la loción para afeitar de Arthur- Eres un chico increíble, lleno de virtudes, lo prometo. Mi precioso, no, no llores… eso es. Admiro tu coraje, enserio.

Y como prueba de ello, quita el cuchillo de un solo tirón desconsiderado, hiriendo en camino toda la piel y los órganos. Manuel cae en el suelo por fin, con la boca abierta y el estómago chorreando sangre, manchando el piso, con algunos libros alrededor que han llegado al piso producto del forcejeo, pero para Arthur no hay nada mejor que una señal de cariño. Le agarra el mentón y él se acerca y es inevitable que sus labios rocen. Le muestra el cuchillo, teñido con su propia sangre. Manuel quiere decir algo, pero el habla no le sala, es como si se le hubiese agotado.

- Admiro tu coraje –repite, lleno de gallardía- Me comeré tu corazón.

El cuchillo está tan cerca de su cuello.

No hay más escapatoria, pero sus instintos rugen lo contrario.

Le sostiene la mirada lo más que puede, moribundo estira la mano y Arthur presiona la punta filosa de la cuchilla contra su mejilla. De ahí saca fuerzas Manuel para coger flechas caídas también en la batalla y clavarlas en el estómago de su asesino.

Arthur se pone de pie rápidamente, el cuerpo todo anestesiado por el dolor profundo de ser destrozado. Camina hacia atrás sin un rumbo claro hasta chocar contra la mesa amplia de su escritorio, mirar hacia abajo, cómo la sangre cae, cómo su piel está herida, el color rosa… ¡Ah, sus maravillosas obras de arte lucían similar! Levanta la mirada para sonreírle a Manuel.

Parece inmortal.

Y Manuel agradece sus reflejos y a los entrenamientos del FBI.

Coge la pistola entre sus manos y los disparos se oyen en todo el barrio. Uno, dos, tres, en la pierna, en la cabeza y en el corazón. Uno más, otra vez en la cabeza. Muerto, muerto, muerto.

Arthur se desploma pesadamente contra la mesa, doblando su columna hacia atrás y su cabeza cae inerte en dirección a la avenida que se refleja en los limpios cristales de la ventana, la boca abierta preside que no tiene ya nada más que decir.

Manuel le sigue, pero su mejilla se azota contra la alfombra y su muerte es medio más plácida porque tiene pelusillas acariciándole el rostro con dulzura y en su cabeza no se forma nada más que la imagen de su madre, de su padre, de su hermana y su sobrina. Y por supuesto, el sentimiento reparador de que ha salvado un par de vidas.

Y de que tiene la conciencia de que no es un hijo de puta.

No tanto, por lo menos, como Arthur.

Ah, la sonrisa que aflora en su boca. Esa pobre cabeza inocente.

* * *

Hasta años después, las evidencias del crimen de un respetado cirujano forense y un agente del FBI aún no son claras. La mayoría de las hipótesis plantean un crimen pasional, un ajuste de cuentas, una lucha de egos, sin embargo, ni los mejores detectives han logrado dar con la respuesta correcta de los bizarros hechos que acompañan el doble deceso ni logrado entregar paz a las familias.

Todo lo que rodea la muerte de Manuel González y Sir Arthur Kirkland es un mito.

Ahora vive este momento épico de la vida criminal como una leyenda urbana del FBI, que vanagloria a su militante caído, muerto en el cumplimiento del oficio, que se cuestiona la existencia del asesino perseguido y repudia la excentricidad del cirujano forense.

Un terrible embrollo del que parece que nunca se van a liberar, porque no hay pistas resueltas para el misterioso asesinato de J.M.G.


End file.
